Destruct Fire
Destruct Fire is a film made by Olympus23 and produced by Captain Pictures (Olympus Pictures). The re-release/remastered version of the film was released in January onto the Olympus Pictures channel, OlympusPics. The film stars Buddy17474, DonCurrency, and Knoxer. The film was rated the best film director Olympus23 has ever made thus far. Plot After his best friends are killed, Rick Darren is on a journey to get revenge on the people responsible for their murder. He finds a group of people known as the Resistance, who decide to help aid Rick in his quest. Along for the ride is Colonel Ryan, and General Tike who may not survive the encounter. Being wanted by the most powerful people in ROBLOX, Rick and his friends might not make it out of this adventure alive. From the director of The Stalker and The Haunted Cave, comes Olympus23's most action packed film yet. Production The film was greenlighted on May 15, 2012. Filming for all four parts began on May 19th and ended on June 10th. Editing took place from May 25th to June 13th. In January 2013, after finding the original film and recutting it, Olympus re-edited the film with some minor cutting and changing the music to be scored by "Two Steps from Hell." The re-release was redisturbuted by ConFilms. Reception The film was received with generally good reviews, but much of these consisted of friends who would be biased towards Olympus. The film has aged immensely since then but still is ranked as Olympus's best production. Cast *Buddy17474 as General Tike / Army Guy 2 / Rick Darren *DonCurrency as Rick Darren / Don Reynold / General Tike *Gunmaster707 as Army Guy 2 *Gutiotyu as William Henderburg *Harry131291 as'' Rick Darren'' *Kasert as Agent Carson *Kindcdog09 as The Knox Advisor *Knoxer as Knox Soldier 3 / Colonel Ryan / Johnny Whitman / Officer Ken *MrWizza as Rick Darren *Penguinman653 as Jack Reynolds / Rick Darren *Rachelmay1 as Colonel Ryan *Shadow1550 as Don Reynolds / Agent Edison / Officer Eddie *Superpenguin55 as'' Ryan Corral / Army Guy 1'' *Zilex1000 as Rick Darren / General Tike Sequel/Reboot A sequel was released not too long after this one was released. It had poor reception, and was not very good. Roaring Fire is considered one of the worst ROBLOX films ever made. After Olympus' return to the filmmaking business, he annouced on December 19th that he was going to remake Destruct Fire "bigger and better". The film would have been released in Feburary most likely. It would have be reproduced with more of a extensive plot. The film was cancelled on December 27th, with Olympus citing that the film had no way to continue/change the plot. Main Characters Ryan.JPG|Ryan Corral, the first victim of the Knox in "Destruct Fire." He is one of the film's more mysterious characters as he is only in the film for less than a minute. He is played by Superpenguin55. Timothy.JPG|Timothy, a man who is only seen for five seconds in the second part of the film. Rick.JPG|Rick Darren, our hero. He is played in this photo by Zilex1000. Private Weddor.JPG|Private Weddor, perhaps the film's most mysterious character. Johnny.JPG|Johnny, a man who is worried about the company in the second part of the film. In the third part, he is shown trying to kill Rick and Colonel Ryan. He kills Ryan, but not Rick. Jack.JPG|Jack, one of Rick's closest friends. He is introduced and killed in the first six minutes of the film. Played by Penguinman653. General Tike.JPG|General Tike, one of our main characters. Thought to be dead in part three, she is only knocked out but dies in part four right at the end. Don.JPG|Don, the head of The Knox. He is killed while Colonel Ryan and Rick are storming the Knox HQ in part three. Colonel Ryan.JPG|Colonel Ryan, also one of our main characters. Introduced in part two, he is killed at the end of part three. Agent Edison.JPG|Agent Edison, who urges Rick to tell the events of part four. Agent Carson.JPG|Agent Carson, whom only appears in the film twice (with two different hairstyles - oops). In this scene, he is played by Kasert. Movie Link *IMDB Page on Destruct Fire Category:Films Category:2012 Films